His One Obsession
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Draco only has one obsession in his life, Hermione Granger.


**Hello, Lovelies! This little One-Shot is written for the Hogwarts Forum: Potions Assignment Task #2!**

 **I hope you enjoy and as always I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Beta'd by no-one but ran through Grammarly!**

 **I only own my imagination and definitely not My one Obsession (hehe)**

* * *

A box sat on top of his wardrobe as he played with a strand of hair. The chocolate brown curl bounced as he pulled it gently and let go. Draco smirked and stood up, opening an ornate wooden box and placing the hair inside. He had been trying to get a hair for his collection for some time now and yesterday had given him the opportunity.

 _Hermione was walking through the corridor when she suddenly dropped her books. With a huff, she bent over and picked them up one by one. This was the perfect chance to take a hair from her pretty little head. "Granger, can you get any clumsier?"_

" _Shut up, Malfoy. I will tell Theo you are being a git again." Hermione smirked as she put the last book in her bag. She could feel Draco standing behind her, his hot breath on the side of her neck. The blush was rising up her neck as she closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her hips. Turning her around and kissing her roughly as he pinned her against the wall._

" _I don't care what he thinks, just because he is your best friend, I am not afraid of him. Did you forget Theo and I are also best friends?" Draco's lips were almost touching her neck as he blew against her skin. "The things I would do to you." He bit her neck softly as he pulled her hair and saw a curl left in his hand before going._

Draco sighed contently as he sat on the chest at the bottom of his bed. Hermione would be his one day; there was nothing Theo could do to stop him; even though he tried on a daily basis. The door opened to the dorms, and Draco snapped his head towards the noise. "Theo." He nodded at him.

Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco before walking closer to him. "What did I tell you about being an arse to Hermione? She doesn't want you, and you need to leave her alone." As he reached the end of the bed, Theo ran a hand through his hair. "She wouldn't shut up about you, Draco. I am tired of hearing about it alright."

"She only complains because she is afraid to admit she loves me too. One day you will see that I was right." Draco smiled smugly before standing up and pushing past Theo. "I have to go find my girlfriend; I haven't seen her yet today."

"She isn't your girlfriend, Draco. Hermione doesn't like you." Theo tried to say as the door slammed shut and he heard whistling from Draco leaving the stairs. "Poor Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hall when she saw Draco walking towards her. "Why? Leave me alone please Malfoy." She tried to hurry in the other direction but felt someone grab her elbow. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked as he looked her up and down. "I wanted to see my girlfriend, Theo almost kept me away."

"I am not your girlfriend, Malfoy," Hermione said through gritted teeth, she thought Theo would be able to stop Draco.

"Ah but you are wrong, I even owled my mother and told her the good news! She will be glad the object of my affection is mine now." Draco grinned and released the hold on her elbow as he kissed her cheek and walked away humming to himself.

Hermione shuddered and placed a hand on her cheek, her skin felt warm and like it was on fire. No-one knew she liked Draco; they would all laugh at her and say she fell in love with her stalker. Hermione saw Theo at the end of the hall when she looked up and blushed. "Great, how much did he see?" She said to herself.

Theo shook his head and sighed, Draco needed to be stopped. He was obsessed with Hermione, and Theo knew before long he might try something. "What did he say to you this time?" He asked when she walked up to him.

"He said he told his mother I was his girlfriend. I thought you took care of him before, his obsession with me is getting worse. I think he took a piece of my hair yesterday." Hermione shuddered thinking he had some shrine to her in his room.

"I didn't see him holding your hair, when did this happen?" Theo asked concerned, Draco was taking this too far.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Of course, he probably has a hidden shrine someone in the dorm you can't see. It was when I dropped my book yesterday, the thing I told you about." She said sarcastically, secretly hoping she was wrong.

Recognition shone in his eyes as he groaned annoyed. "I will have to look for this 'Shrine' you speak of. I have never seen him take special care with anything except this one box." Theo froze as he looked at her. "Has anything else of yours gone missing?"

"Well there was that hair tie, and my quill I always used to chew on. I have lost a lot of things over the last few years, why?" Hermione stared at him concerned.

"Well, I think he may be collecting things from you. I saw him smelling something the other day and hiding it quickly when he noticed I was awake." Theo took her hand and guided her to the Slytherin common room. "Let's go look; I need to make sure you are safe."

They entered the dorm and walked over to Draco's bed, Theo drew his wand out and took a deep breath before speaking. "Accio Hermione's Quill." A quill came flying to him from under Draco's pillow and falling into his hands. "Is this yours?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione gulped loudly and nodded her head; she never thought he would steal her things. "Yes, it is the one I lost at the beginning of the year."

They searched the room and soon found a wooden box marked with a lion and the letters HG in green ink. Both Hermione and Theo looked nervous, but he put his hand on the lid and felt pain shot through his palm. "Fuck, he must have it warded. You try Hermione."

"Are you sure? What if I get hurt? This is getting creepy." Hermione looked worried and placed her hand gently on the lid. When nothing happened, Theo nodded for her to continue. As she went to lift the lid, the door to the dorm flew open, and Draco spotted Hermione and Theo with his box.

"That is not yours to open." Draco glared at them as he held out his wand, fear crossing his features and his eyes widening. "Put it back or else."

Theo looked at him disappointed, when did his friend turn into this. "No this is fucked up, mate. She deserves to know what you took from her, and you will leave her alone after this." He glared back at Draco and stood in front of Hermione.

Hermione moved past Theo and sighed. "Please stop, this is getting creepy. I know you like me, and I thought I liked you, but this has changed a lot of things." She pushed past Draco and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Nott. This is all your fault." Draco looked at Theo murderously and placed his box back where it came from. "We are done, I don't need a friend like you." The crazed look in his eyes scared Theo, and he vowed to keep an eye on Hermione.

* * *

A week had passed and Draco avoided both Theo and Hermione, choosing to not sleep in his bed or eat in the Great Hall. Theo was worried when the weekend came and it was time to go to Hogsmeade. "Hermione, please be careful, I'm concerned Draco may try something. I haven't seen him but in class and he won't speak a word to me."

"Oh Theo, I'm not worried. He hasn't bothered me all week; it has been nice." Hermione pulled him into a carriage and they headed to their destination. Once in Hogsmeade, they agreed to meet up at The Three Broomsticks in an hours time.

After an hour, Theo made his way to meet Hermione and paused when he heard noises in the alleyway. Walking over towards the sound, he saw Draco pining Hermione against the building and smirking at her. "Get off of her Draco, Now!" He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"I don't think so; I told you she would be mine." Draco looked smug as he pulled his wand out, ignoring her cries of refusal. "I think she will come with me; I know the perfect place I can have her to myself." He grabbed hold tightly to her wrists and smiled at her. "This will be quick I promise."

Theo watched as Draco apparated Hermione and himself out of Hogsmeade and screamed in anger. "Fuck, I told her to be careful." He ran towards the nearest adult to hopefully find out a way to save Hermione.


End file.
